Things Change, Minds Change
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: One-shot. Rin is now a teen and Sesshomaru doesn't know how to take the new attitude. He also finds himself falling for a girl and Rin takes notice. Rated T to be safe. This is my first anime fanfic. Enjoy. Bad Summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. This is just for fun.

A/N: I've had this idea for awhile. This is a one shot. Happy Easter.

Sesshomaru stood there looking over at the human girl that was sitting on the log. He noticed the changes in Rin a year ago. He found the girl dead at the age of nine and revived her. Now she is sixteen and feisty.

"C'mon Rin." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Sesshomaru." He looked at the girl that once was so willing to call him 'Lord.' He also noticed that these changes in attitude or behavior didn't start until after he killed Kohaku last year. Was it possible that Rin was in love with that boy?

Rin grumbled under her breath ignoring yet another lecture from Jaken and continued following her once lord. In a way she despised Sesshomaru. He killed Kohaku. She wished she could just run away, but she couldn't leave the man that brought her back to life. She was forever in dept to him.

She had also been studying changes in the man she used to adore. Every time he would fight his half-brother he was distracted whenever that girl would get involved.

He said he despised most humans and would never choose one for a mate but now she wasn't to sure about that. The sword wasn't the only thing he wanted from Inuyasha.

"Jaken, don't bother the little wench isn't even listening." Sesshomaru stated. She snapped out of her daze. _Wench? _She thought seething.

She walked up right behind him yet keeping her distance. _I'll give him a reason to call me a wench. _She kicked him really hard in the back of the knee causing him to get a 'dead leg' and forcing him to his knees.

She took off running for the hills. She needed to get away. Half-way through the woods she was attacked by a demon and she took off running. The demon clawed at her and stomped on her. She ran until she passed out.

Inuyasha was sitting in the hut arguing with Kagome again when they heard a scream and a roar of a demon. The group took off running and got to the edge of the woods where a girl with black hair passed out and a demon was about to eat her.

"Not this time! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted defeating the demon. He walked over to the girl and picked her up bringing her to the hut.

Kagome bandaged the girl up with the guys were out looking for fire wood. Rin started to stir and Kagome put her hand on Rin and gently pushed her back down. "You can't move yet. You'll open your wounds." Rin just nodded and stayed down.

They put the wood outside the door and noticed Sesshomaru walking towards them. "What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled. "Where's the girl? You better not have hurt her." "What girl?" Sesshomaru gave a glare.

"Rin where is she? I can smell her blood." Inuyasha sighed. "In the hut asleep. She was hurt pretty bad."

Kagome walked out nodding. "It's true. She was running from a demon and was seriously hurt. I gave her some medicine from my time she should be better in no time."

He nodded and walked into the hut looking at the girl he watched over. Kagome walked into the hut with Inuyasha and the others waiting to see what he was going to do.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome who tensed up when he put his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you." He said pulling Kagome into a hug. Kagome blushed and he let go and picked Rin up bridal style and carried her out.

Inuyasha followed behind steaming. "What was that?" Sesshomaru just gave him a look. "If anything happens to Kagome, Inuyasha, you will pay." He said leaving.

Rin woke up while he was walking. "I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me." She said in a voice that made you know she was in pain. "Rin go back to sleep." She yawned quietly. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. You love that girl don't you?"

With that said she fell asleep again, in too much pain to stay awake. He ran a hand through Rin's hair. "You always were a brave, observant, and smart girl. Good thing you're asleep. Yes I do Rin, yes I do." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. He never did notice the smile that appeared on the lips of the teenage girl in his arms. She had heard every thing.

The End


End file.
